Rumores en el Laberinto
by LaDelPeloAzabache
Summary: Sarah guarda un gran secreto... a once años desde su travesia en el laberinto su vida le planteara grandes problemas... tal vez la unica salvacion sea la magia.
1. Chapter 1

Esos meses habían sido una tortura para ella, había dejado sus estudios, su novio y familia la habían abandonado, su trabajo de medio tiempo apenas cubría los gastos... todo aquello era el infierno... por el.

La joven de ojos verdes se paseaba por la habitación, ese departamento era asqueroso, tenía sus paredes húmedas y destartaladas y contaba con múltiples goteras... pero se había propuesto a ver el lado medio lleno del vaso.

El niño no dejaba de llorar y ella trataba de mecerlo para calmarlo, pero no conseguía buenos resultados. El cabaret vecino comenzaba a golpear las paredes para que se callen y les permitieran una noche digna.

\- oh Denzel deja de llorar, por favor- suplicaba sarah mirándolo directamente... tenía una pequeña pelusa rubia y singulares ojos... Amaba a su hijo, pero este escondía una historia de venganza y sufrimiento por detrás.

Le había cantado... le había alimentado... estaba seco. Que le sucedía?, ella comenzaba a perder su paciencia .- si no te callas llamaré al rey de los goblins!- grito ya desesperada y al instante se cubrió la boca, aquella idea era descabellada... pero no imposible...- yo- comenzó susurrando y viendo a su niño chillar- deseo... que los goblins vengan a llevarte... ahora mismo.- Dijo como si estuviera hipnotizada para cuando termino la frase... ya se encontraba arrepentida. 

En el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los gnomos, o las tinieblas mejor dicho, un monarca rubio de ojos ocre y azul estaba parado junto a una voluptuosa y formada mujer. Sus besos apasionados, roces. El rey sostuvo una botella de líquido carmesí y se preparó para beberla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta - MAJESTAD, MAJESTAD- uno de sus goblins tocaba insistentemente al compaz de que otros gritaban su nombre. Tres cabezas se asomaron temerosas, entre tanto el dejó la botella de vino y no se molestó en quitar las piernas de la mujer desnuda de su cintura- Que diablos quieres?- pregunto molesto por la interrupción.

\- su majestad... ha sido llamado- dijo uno.

Jareth se sorprendió, mas no mostró ningún signo de interés. Hacía dos años que nadie le llamaba y las anteriores veces no se había dignado a ir... Siendo solo dos bastó con que la creencia en el decayera un poco, eh ahi el motivo del bullicio de sus ciudadanos.

\- callate y cierra la puerta- ordenó. Llevaba sus ropas desaliñadas y apestaba a alcohol, no estaba en condiciones de salir a ningun lado.

\- majestad, es un milagro que le llamaran... si vuelve a fallar otro llamado será destituido por el parlamento y..-

\- si, si, ya conozco las malditas reglas- dijo impaciente- elorir, si no se marchan ahora mismo conocerán lo que es el miedo-

ante la amenaza del rey, los goblins huyeron despavoridos a su espera.

\- adiós- dijo con amargura desenredando a la elfa- esta noche usas el negro y le dice la tal herminia que mañana en mi alcoba a las doce cuarenta, está claro?-

\- si mi rey- le respondió traviesa y se despidió con un beso apasionado. Jareth se arreglo ante la tan recurrida llamada y miro con anhelo la botella sin haberle podido darle un trago... se encargaría luego.

El pálido rostro del rey y su silueta de cuerpo formado se hicieron presentes en la sala, sus botas y las pisadas fuertes y firmes atemorizaban hasta al más valiente. Su mirada furiosa se posó en el pequeño goblin.

\- QUÉ DIANTRES, QUIERES MORIR? estaba con una maldita mujer y me interrumpiste...sabes que odio eso... espero que sea una buena causa si no quieres ser servido en bandeja.

-si, si señor y por cierto... es elohir- murmuró mirando sus pies. jareth bufo convirtiéndose en lechuza salió volando por la ventana rumbo al dichoso llamado.

Llegó a su destino resquebrajando la ventana, su mirada furiosa se notaba a leguas. Recuperó su forma humana y miró alrededor,el ambiente era asqueroso, moho, humedad y huecos en las paredes. que demonios?. Se acomodo los guantes , su postura elegante dispuesto a comenzar con la rutina de siempre.

-oh por dios soy una idiota - pensaba sarah tirando de sus cabellos, escucho como alguien abría la ventana... ya no había marcha atrás y mágicamente el niño había dejado de llorar. Decidió esperar, por lo que se sento en su sillón y observó atentamente al niño, mas cuando sintio los pasos tras la puerta y la sombra voluptuosa con cabello rebelde, se abalanzó sobre la puerta presa del temor.

Jareth percibió una roma y energía que se le hacían familiares, caminando sigilosamente avanzó hasta la siguiente sala... pero alguien la estaba boqueando de otro lado, haciendo un poco de uso de su gran fuerza empujo haciendo que la joven del otro lado caiga de traste.

Mantuvieron sus ojos conectados, ella estaba irreconocible, él llevaba impreso el terror y la maldad. Instintivamente ella se paró y se colocó frente a la cuna.

\- vamos, no lo compliques, tengo algo que hacer a las doce- dijo jareth fastidiado- se que el niño está ahí, apártate- dijo haciendo un amague con sus manos. su tono de voz fue casual como quien no quiere la cosa, ya había asistido al sitio, nada de rodeos ahora.

Sarah, como si tuviera estacas en sus pies no cedió centímetro y soportó y se trago las lagrimas que amenazaban con fluir.

\- Entregamelo , me sorprende que su propia madre si es que lo eres, pues pareces una niña, quiera abandonarlo- le dijo con sorna .

\- con este sitio que es incluso peor que mi pantano incluso yo lo haría- pensó mirando con desprecio el lugar.

\- jareth... por favor- suplico su nombre por primera vez, ahora ante ella no era el rey goblin, el era jareth- no puedes llevártelo - sentenció.

-de veras?, pues no estoy para perder mi tiempo pequeña extraña, puedes entregarlo por las buenas o sufrir las consecuencias, aprende a moderarte, boca floja- el rey comenzaba a impacientarse y el aire se volvía denso. ella no lo soporto mas- por dios, jareth, soy yo, acaso no me reconoces?!- grito ahora liberando sus lágrimas reprimidas.

el la observo y levantó una ceja con gesto de confusión- no se quien eres ni me interesa, reitero, entrégalo o te llevaré a ti tambien y no seré pasivo, lo prometo-

La joven de ojos verdes ya estaba desesperada, a paso firme se acercó y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Jareth sintió el impacto en su mejilla, más la miro como quien mira a un niño caprichoso, la tomo por la muñeca y la elevo solo sosteniendola de ahí- mira mocosa, prometí no intentar dañar a una mujer nunca más pero , quién diablos te crees?!-

-SOY LA MISMA QUE TE DERROTÓ HACE ONCE AÑOS EN TU LABERINTO ASQUEROSO, REVERENDÍSIMO TARADO- grito montando en cólera mientras lloraba.

El quedo estático relacionando aquello, la bajo sin soltarla y mirándola a los ojos descubrió su intenso color verde, ahora el estaba furioso. la tomó por la nuca apretando levemente.

\- oh sarah... eres mas idiota de lo que creí. Si estamos hablando frente a frente y hay un niño de por medio, de vencedora no tienes nada-le dijo asqueado- y que es este suburbio en el que vives? mami y papi te dejaron sola?- la soltó y miró con repugnancia- que haremos ahora? otro laberinto? en la primera oportunidad que tenga are que alguna bestia te devore-

Sarah suspiró y masajeo su cuello- rey goblin.. acércate al niño... no te atrevas a llevarlo solo miralo y comprenderás- dijo con cansancio y un poco de temor volviendo a su sofá.

El pelirubio se acerco lentamente sin saber por qué obedecía a aquella arpía... pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, cada vez más cerca percibió una energía extraña que emanaba la cuna, frente a ella puso sus manos en la baranda y quedó sin aliento. vio a un niño precioso, tenía una nariz como la de sarah y un pelo rubio, no fue hasta que miro sus ojos... oh sus ojos, las ventanas del alma.. estos eran verde y... azul.

\- por dios- dijo con los ojos abiertos, toda su maldad y orgullo parecía haberse desplomado, no podía terminar de encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas. Colocó con cautela su mano en la frente del bebé y una incontable cantidad de magia y energía corrió por el, giro su cabeza y miró a la mujer en el sillón la cual nuevamente lloraba. Se llevó la mano a la frente , no había palabras para describir, sangre de su sangre estaba frente a él en una cuna de madera.

\- estabas ebrio- comenzó a hablar sarah limpiándose el rostro- en un tiempo me casaría y tu apareciste una noche contra mi fuerza y ...- no pudo terminar la frase debido al dolor de sus recuerdos-mi prometido me dejo sabiendo que no sería su hijo, mi familia huyó arrastrando a mi hermano para huir del bochorno y las divulgaciones-

se levantó para encararlo- por lo menos dime que lo recuerdas-

jareth negó con la cabeza, vagos recuerdos de esa noche le fueron a la cabeza, se había enterado del compromiso de ella por medio de rumores del pueblo, entre botella y botella no había soportado más y había ido a cumplir sus deseos con la joven... había estado tan borracho que a la mañana siguiente había creído que fue una pesadilla.

evidentemente él lo había hecho contra su voluntad.

\- sarah... soy ... soy el padre?- preguntó débilmente.

la joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth pese a su palidez se encontraba casi tan blanco como el mármol, su aspecto fantasmal, su respiración pausada, su cabeza dando vueltas...

acaso era eso posible?, aquel niño que lo miraba con cansancio era ... su hijo?

cual es el nombre?- logró gesticular. sarah lo miró confusa y molesta pero no respondió.

cual es su nombre?!- repitió rugiendo ahora sintiendo su sangre hervir... no estaba más bien molesto, sino ... desesperado.

Ella carraspeó- denzel, denzel williams- dijo acercándose para alzarlo.

Jareth los miró, era un bello cuadro el de aquella mujer con un niño en brazos, lastima que la situación lo habia cegado y no lo dejaba apreciar esa obra.

que haria ahora?, qué diría?.

por... porque me llamaste? - susurro.

sarah soltó un respingo - no dejaba de llorar... por más que lo calmase seguia... me siento exhausta..-

\- me llamaste porque no deja de llorar?... - pregunto desconcertado- solo por eso... no te parece relevante que sea mi hijo sin que yo esté enterado?-

sarah se encogió de hombros, lo que menos le importaba eran los sentimientos del malvado rey goblin... lo odiaba y se lo pagaría.

\- Cuántos años tiene?-

\- Meses, tiene dos meses- gruño la castaña.

\- -dos meses... debe estar desarrollando sus poderes...- murmuró tocándose la barbilla.

\- Con que es por eso...-

Ambos soportaron un silencio incomodo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, él estaba aturdido y ella furiosa. El bebé comenzó a balbucear llamando la atención de jareth, todavía no podía creer todo eso, había sido un punto y aparte. De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la realidad... Sarah lo había llamado... por dios, los años no la habían cambiado, solo se veía cansada con grandes ojeras... y el aumento de su cintura y busto por parte del embarazo no pasó desapercibido de la atenta mirada de él.

\- Oh no – pensó dándose cuenta de su verdadero trabajo- Sarah... yo- comenzó un poco incómodo y abochornado.

Ella levantó la mirada aun molesta, que clase de situación era aquella?

-veras... me llamaste y ... debo llevarme al niño- finalizó con una voz grave, sintió como se sacaba un peso de encima y toda su maldad regreso a su cuerpo, él era el rey, no tenía que rebajarse a tales sentimientos.

-Sarah abrió sus ojos a más no poder- que?-

\- lo que escuchaste mocosa, entrégalo- dijo firme pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

sarah sintió como se tensaba, ese atrevido pensaba arrebatarle a su hijo luego de que desaparecer por once meses?

\- atrevete y no podras tener más descendencia- le dijo como una fiera defendiendo a su cachorro, jareth alzó las cejas- si no puedo llevarme al niño sólo, tu vendras conmigo-

sarah se detuvo y titubeo- que demonios...-

jareth soltó una sonrisa superior- se que quieres venir, la pasaremos bien, deja al niño y ven- dijo extendiendo una mano.

La mujer de ojos verdes frunció su ceño- el niño... el niño? ,POR DIOS , NO ES CUALQUIER NIÑO, ES TU PROPIO HIJO- gritó exaltada.

jareth sintió como la rabia lo invadía- ese no es mi hijo, por dios, crees que podría llevarme a un plebeyo como el? es un híbrido sarah, es propenso a morir, nunca será mi hijo- dijo con desprecio.

sarah dejó al niño en su cuna, el cual miraba adormilado la pelea, tomó al rey de la camisa... solo que quedando a una cabeza bajo el.

\- escúchame bien rey goblin, algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo y juró por su nombre que te arrepentirás-

jareth la miró con ironía, tomó la mano de ella con facilidad y la apreso en el sillón sentándose sobre ella- primero que nada, arrugaste mi única camisa limpia y en segundo lugar que haría una mortal como tu?-

Sarah y él mantuvieron su mirada junta, era una situación tensa y ambos lo sabían, esto era una pelea. La mano de él cada vez hacía más presión en su muñeca y las uñas de ella se clavaban con más fuerza, hundiéndose en el hombro de él.

el niño en su cuna pese a su corta edad , percibió aquella aura y le producía cierto malestar por lo que comenzó a llorar.

\- eren un abstemios- escupió ella.

\- y tu una loca desquiciada- le respondió de igual manera

El niño seguía llorando y para cuando sarah volvió en sí era tarde.

El escenario había cambiado completamente y el niño ahora estaba callado. Jareth había caído sobre ella, puesto que el sillon había desaparecido... al igual que todas las cosas.

\- no puede ser - dijo el sorprendido y miro la cuna donde descansaba denzel, era el único mueble que no había desaparecido.

estaban frente al laberinto, un viento cargado de arena les golpeaba con fuerza, y a su alrededor solo había un árbol de ramas secas y tronco azabache. Sarah se paro y cargó a su hijo- que has hecho- inquirió sorpredida y aun molesta.

\- yo no he sido, ha sido el- respondió apuntando al bebé , la magia que tenía era asombrosa... tanto que había sorprendido al mismo fey... las teletransportaciones eran una habilidad que se desarrolla en los magos a partir de los un años.

\- llévame a mi casa- ordenó, no estaba para bromas, y aquel lugar la llenaba de recuerdos.

jareth la miro y titubeo...- no puedo... no puedo ir al aboveground amenos que me invoquen... la salida ha sido sellada sarah-

lentamente fue digiriendo esas palabras, estaba ahí el resto de su vida? junto a ese malvado rey? maldita la hora en que lo había llamado. Las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir, deseaba que nada de aquello fuera real.

la cabeza de el era un caos... aquel pequeño demonio lo había metido en problemas... un momento... el parlamento no podría enterarse de ella!, sería destituido al tener un hijo, o mejor dicho posible heredero sin estar bajo matrimonio... que estúpido había sido, devia ocultarlos antes de que los rumores se dispersaran!.

\- ven- dijo desesperado tirando de ella, la cual de quejo, pasando por detrás de aquel pequeño árbol ambos aparecieron en el castillo.

\- que a sido eso?- dijo un poco mareada y apretando a denzel contra su pecho.

\- un portal- contesto con la mirada perdida- camina rapido-

pasando por múltiples pasillos y evadiendo guardias, sarah corria tras de si, con una mano cargando a denzel y con la otra siendo tirada por el rey, en su trajecto aprecio el antiguo castillo debloques de piedra, era enorme y ella solo habia conocido menos de un tercio de aquella maravilla arquitectonica. de un tiron el la freno, estaban en la entrada de la sala del trono.

\- parece que la suerte no esta de mi lado este día- pensó jareth con frustracion.

Dentro de la sala había un gran caos, pero no era el habitual bullicio de sus goblins jugando y haciendo travesuras, era gritos y gemidos los que inundaban el salón. las " damas de compañia" de jareth descansaban en grandes alfombras. todas con ropas para nada decentes...

sarah abochornada se escondió tras una columna. Con las mejillas aun rojas el rey entró a paso firme.

\- oh mi rey, llegas justo a tiempo- dijo una notando su presencia a la par de que el resto lo saludaban- y dime... algo especial para esta noche.. o acaso quieres empezar antes?- dijo con picardía recorriendo su pecho, haciendo que jareth se insultaba mentalmente.- largo de aquí- ordeno pero ninguna se movió, el cambio del rey les había desconcertado- LARGO- y tras decir eso todas abandonaron la sala.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y entrecerró sus ojos, lentamente sarah regresó con la cara color carmesi, meciendo al niño.

\- no debes dejar que nadie te vea- le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.- sarah asintió y sin pedir permiso, se encerró en la habitacion contigua, que por suerte, se hallaba vacía. cerró con llave y deja al niño sobre la cama para luego ponerse a llorar, todo era un desastre.

jareth no se molesto en detenerla, simplemente tomó una de las tantas botellas de licor y se sentó en su trono, sin preocuparse por su posición se propuso a desahogarse y tomar hasta la mínima gota.


End file.
